write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pillow Sheet vs The Crystal Gems
Pre-Intro Electric: This is a Christmas collaboration for Scorp, Minecraft and I! Scorp: HI!! Minecraft: Many Thanks!! Electric: Today, we have Pillow Sheet, the sofa pillow and my own OC. vs..... Scorp: The Crystal Gems, protectors of earth, today they’ll show who’d win in a fight! Minecraft: Now for the Intro! Introduction WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! ONE VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES!!! Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet was walking down the streets of Beach City. He saw a kid with curly hair talking to three other people who were tall ladies. They were the crystal gems. Pearl: What is that creature! Amethyst: I think it’s one of those corrupted gems! Garnet: Attack! Steven threw a basketball at the pillow. Steven: Touchdown! Pillow Sheet got groundlsammed by Steven, but later kicked him and the others. Pillow Sheet: Fight? HUH? Some bozos want a fight! Amethyst: Shut Up Dweeb! Pillow Sheet turned red and fire came out his head, he got into battle positions. So did the gems. FIGHT! Pillow Sheet morphed into three versions of himself, the clones attacked Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, and Pillow Sheet ran full force at Steven who collapsed immediately. Steven surrounded himself in his bubble before taking his shield and slicing his shield through Pillow Sheet’s leg. Garnet punched the 1st clone and used her gauntlet to inject it in the air. Before finally using her vision of the future to dodge it’s attack. Pearl used her spear to corse through the clone and swing it around. It got up and punched her into the beach house, causing it to topple on her. Steven saw this and bubbled her, saving her life. Pillow Sheet kicked Steven into Amethyst who was outnumbered and dizzy. Pillow became the animator and tried to erase Steven, but ended up erasing the beach house. Amethyst took her whip and grabbed the Pillow Sheet clone, before morphing into a lion and ripping it to shreds. The clone suddenly head butted Amethyst before poofing her with her on whip. Pillow Sheet stepped on the gem crushing it. Steven: AMETHYST! AMETHYST OUT! 3 vs 1 LEFT! Garnet grabbed the Pillow Sheet clone and threw it as far as she could, it landed on Lion who knawed it to it’s unfortunate death. She ran at Pillow, who dodged and kicked her into a dumpster, before throwing a bomb in there blowing it up. Pillow Sheet kicked Steven out of the way and aimed for Pearl. Pillow Sheet: Take this Pinocchio!!! Pearl: How ru- Pillow Sheet came out of her back, her gem was on fire. He took a breath and approached Steven one more time. Pillow Sheet: Come on tubby! Steven: I can make a promi- Pillow Sheet: You’re freaking singing again! PEARL OUT! 2 vs 1 LEFT! https://youtu.be/5ZtclwrcdOY Steven ran at Pillow Sheet and turned into Pink Steven. Punching him through the forest before faring him. Pillow Sheet got out his lightsaber and cut through Steven’s arm! Steven: ARGHGHG! Pillow Sheet then kicked him into a boat. He was knocked out. Steven rolled to the captain’s deck and lay there. Steven: uhhhhh.. Garnet got out of the dumpster and punched Pillow Sheet miles away. STEVEN OUT!?! 1 VS 1 https://youtu.be/6OWq38TikzU Garnet punched Pillow Sheet before slamming him to Pearl’s now decorated spear. It did no damage to Pillow Sheet and he tried to remove Garnet’s gauntlet. Pillow Sheet: What the hell, I just figured out Garnet is Thanos! She kicked him up in the air and launched herself to bash him to an aeroplane. Garnet: Looks like I’m stronger then you! Pillow Sheet: Yes...but one thing...YOU’RE TOO SLOW!!! He speedblitzed Garnet and summoned a huge hammer that slammed into her chest, he turned Ultra and flew straight into her hand, crushing both her gems. Ruby and Sapphire slammed down to the floor and took breaths. Pillow Sheet: Remember, I’ll always be faster then you! KO! Ruby and Sapphire went on the boat and saw Steven, they woke him up. Steven: Did you win?? Ruby: No... Sapphire: Not Exactly... They bubbled Amethyst and Pearl’s gem, and Steven used his healing saliva to heal them. Pillow Sheet went to the Big Donut and saved some snacks for Looper, Ninja Kitten and Seedy. Results THE WINNER IS.......PILLOW SHEET!! Advantages and Disadvantages Pillow Sheet - Winner * + FAR Faster * - Dumber * - Less Experienced * - Weaker * + More Durable * + Larger Variety * + Toon Force * + Reaction Speed * + Unpredictable Crystal Gems - Losers * + Smarter * + More Experienced * + Stronger * - Less Durable * - Smaller Variety * - Sing Too much (jk) * - FAR Slower * - Predictable * - Can’t react quick enough Category:The Electric Switch Category:Scourpiusvan de awesome Category:Christmas Collab Category:Collab Category:OC vs Character Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Users on This Fanon Wiki Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Completed battles